I Woke Up In Your Arms Today
by SexySloth
Summary: A look into the lives of two people who belong to each other completely. HGSS


**This came to me rathe suddenly when I was being rather contemplative one evening. I just had to put it down to words. For anyone who is following "A Certain Something, ugh…..I know I know….I'm having a little bit of writer's block. However, I've begun the next chapter, so look for an update soon!**

**As always, i own nothing. Clearly, talent…isn't….everything.**

**LB**

I wake up in your arms today, your breath is sweet against my skin. Last night you took me for the first time, and all your walls came down for me. I look at you now and notice rather comically that your face is so soft. The ever present scowl on the face of the fearsome positions master has been replaced by the relaxed mask of sleep. Your lips are curved in a soft smile and the dark smudge of your surprisingly long eyelashes is highlighted by the pale skin of your cheeks. You wake up now, and your eyes capture mine, and then your body moves over me and I know that this is real. You are my beloved and your body melds with mine.

…..

I wake up in your arms today, and can not contain my joy. Your body worshipped mine last night as you rejoiced in the knowledge that your child grows inside of me. Your hand is on my belly and your nose is near my ear, and as I stir your voice whispers low and silkily, "Hermoine I love you so." I turn and kiss your sweet, soft lips and feel your body respond. Then I make my body join with yours and our coupling ensues in a frenzied swirl. Your lips, your skin, your velvet voice wrap my body in their love. Our child will know only the utmost care from you. And as you bring me to the brink again I clutch at you and moan, "Severus, I love you so."

…

I wake up in your arms today and saw how early it is. Our child's cries bring clearness to my head and I reluctantly extricate my warm body from your warmth. Only then, as your arms pull me back do I realize you have awoken as well and are bringing me back to you. "Don't get up darling. I've got her this time. Rest now my lovely witch." You kiss me softly on my nose and go to gather up our daughter in your arms. Your eyes meet mine as her tears die down and we acknowledged our bond together. "I love you so Hermione." You calmly rock our child. "I love you so Severus." I drift off to a dream filled sleep.

…

I wake up in your arms today and we rise up together as the sun lifts up into the sky. We have an important occasion today, one which I know you'd almost rather miss. Our daughter is getting married today and you are giving her away. I kiss your cheek softly and pat the spot affectionately. You brush your lips against mine and then move to don your suit. I glance your way now and again and I admire the sinewy beauty of your body. You haven't changed much over the years, and you are still so exquisite. Your hair is greyer now, and your eyes are wiser still. But I love you so and I tell you this and you respond in kind. And so we set out this morning and your give your little girl away. I watch you squeeze her hand and move away back to my side, where you belong. We watch our daughter get married and we are happy.

…..

I wake up in your arms today, my body slow and stiff. My eyes slide open as I feel with dread how cold your hand is in mine. I turn to you and my heart cries out. Your face is white and still. Your heart no longer beats, and your voice no longer chimes. Your soul left me in our sleep, my darling. Now I must rise and dress. I go through the daily motions, of dressing, and ablutions. The tears run freely as I make my way through the day, and my heart feels cold and damp. Arms surround me that are not yours, voices are near me but I can't listen. I think of you and I weep my dear. You were my soul mate.

…..

I wake up all alone today. My heart is aching, my heart is breaking. It is lonely here without you. I rise and make my way downstairs, breaking my fast in a silence that holds more weight than any tribulation I've felt before. I visit with our daughter today. She is well and very happy. She is going to have a child, and she wants to name it after you. I smile and say tell her with confidence that you would have loved that very much. I show them all the strength I have to make it seem all right that you are gone. I indulge myself when I am alone. I visited your grave today, and I kissed the cold grey stone. I traced your name with my fingers and I shivered in my bones, knowing that you'd hate to see me like this. The rain came down and I let it fall. "I love you so my dearest one." I know what you would have responded.

…

I wake up all alone today, I cannot move at all. I'm weaker by the hour and I know I can't get out of bed. I'm old and grey, so it's hardly sad. In fact, it's the happiest I've been in such a long while. It will not be so long now, then my soul will join with yours. You've never really left me, and you're always in my heart. The beating in my chest grows weak and I can almost hear your voice. "Let go my love" and I listen well. After all, I belong with you.

…..

I woke up in your arms today, a smile graces my face. You take me in your arms today…and now, there's nothing more to say.

The End.


End file.
